rossrauralaurafandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Lynch
Ross Shor Lynch (born December 29, 1995) is an American actor, singer, dancer and musician. Ross is also in a band with his 3 siblings and thier best friend. The band is called R5. He was raised in Littleton, Colorado. He is starring as Austin Monica Moon in Disney Channel's TV series Austin & Ally. He is also starring a movie called Status Update. Ross will also be playing the notorious serial killer Jeffery Dhamer in his new movie My Friend Dhamer. '' Early Life and Family Ross was born in Littleton, Colorado, the fourth of five kids to Mark and Stormie Lynch. His family moved to California in 2007 to allow his brother to pursue a career as an entertainer. His brother, Rocky taught himself and Ross how to play the guitar, and Riker to play bass while their sister Rydel began to play the piano. They soon made a band called R5 with thier best friend, Ellington Ratliff. They say Ellington is like family to them. Ross can play piano, drums, guitar, bass, and is learning to play violin. In 2009 he appeared in the Kidz Bop music video for Let It Rock. Lynch was cast in early 2011 to appear in the pilot for the Disney Channel entitled ''Austin & Ally, playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the internet. The pilot was later picked up for a full season';s production; the show debuted in December 2011, and was renewed for a second season in March 2012. In early 2012, Lynch began work on the upcoming Disney Channel Orginal Movie, Teen Beach Movie''. ' He is performing the role of Brady, the male lead in the film. It is going to be released on July 19th, 2013. He also is Jeffrey Dahmer in his new film which will be released in 2017. Lynch has also recorded several songs for ''Austin & Ally. These songs include Heard It on the Radio, A Billion Hits, Not a Love Song, Illusion, Na, Na, Na (The Summer Song), Double Take, It's Me, It's You, Heartbeat, Better Together, and Without You (the theme song for the series). They also created a Shiny Money and Austin Moon Double Take (remix). A Billion Hits was released as a digital download on February 21, 2012. At some R5 concerts, full songs from Austin & Ally, (i.e. Heard It on the Radio, Double Take, A Billion Hits and Not a Love Song) have been sung by R5 and Ross Lynch. Filmography Film Television Trivia *Ross and his uncle Shor were born on the same day, which is why his middle name was decided to be Shor. *He is in a band (R5) with his siblings expect Ryland and their close friend, Ellington Ratliff. *His family tree in order: Mark Lynch, Stormie Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ross Lynch and Ryland Lynch.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120626110217/austinally/images/1/1d/Ffffffffff.jpgRoss and his family! *He's never been to Disney World until 2012. *According to sources, his favorite animal is a Siberian Tiger. *He really wants to go to Africa and the UK. *He is currently 6ft. tall. *He plays guitar, piano, bass, drums and wants to lern how to play the violin. *He has three brothers and one sister. *He loves playing ice hockey. *He is the youngest of all the main cast. *He has an outie bellybutton. *He had his first kiss at age 13 on the set of a short film. *His favorite color is yellow. *His birthday is exactly one month after Laura Marano's, his fellow cast member (November 29 and December 29). *His favorite food is pizza. *His favorite candy is Cadbury Easter eggs. *He has been dancing since he was about 5 years old. *He likes to draw and sketch. *His favorite movie is "'Romeo and Juliet." *He has been playing ice hockey since he was 3 years old and once commented that if he wasn't an actor, he would definitely be a Hockey Player. *His favorite number is 32 because that was his first hockey number and if you add them together, you get 5, his family band's number. *Ross is passionate about music, playing music with his family band R5. *He is romantic, and loves to watch romantic movies. *Ross can drive now because he just got his driver's license. He posted this to Twitter "I can now drive ! I'm totally going to pick up some ladies!" 'http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120626080738/austinally/images/5/58/1978436.jpegRoss @ The Set!! *His most common nickname (and his favorite one) is '"Rossome". *He is now an official "Disney's Friends For Change Ambassador". *What Ross had to say about Austin (Courtesy "Disney Channel:? Austin & Ally Rhythm and Moves Marathon"): **'Similarities: '"Austin and I are very similar. We both love having fun, we both love being on stage and we both really do care for our friends." **'Differences: '"I'm a bit smarter than Austin." *He and his family always goes to Keystone, Colorado at winter for a family skiing vacation. *He loves to fly model aeroplanes. *His favorite kind of pizza is Hawaiian. *He likes free running and Japanese chewing gum. *He is not picky about food. He'll eat anything as long as it's food. He once said "I usually eat what the waiters suggest." *Ross is a trained capoeira artist which is a Brazilian art focusing on martial arts, sports and music. (citation needed). *One of Ross's favorite movies is Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Ross's favorite song from Miley Cyrus is Party In The USA. *He had a two page dedication in the Pakistani magazine Smash! ''(Issue: August, 2012) and his song A Billion Hits was song of the month in the September, 2012 issue. *Ross said that he would be interested in a romantic arc between Austin and Ally. *Ross said he is a sucker for chick flicks. *His favorite chick flick is The Notebook. *His mom, Stormie Lynch, does his hair. *Big Ticket Summer!!!He thinks of all of the Disney sets are like one big high school. *He is an adrenaline junkie. *He opened for the Shake it Up! Make Your Mark: The Ultimate Dance Off 2012, singing Can You Feel It. *He and his family all have Twitters. *His father is a meteorologist. *He uses glasses, sometimes. *Ross will be singing "Christmas Soul" from ''Austin & Ally ''in this year's '''Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade.' *He has never had a serious girlfriend. *He took art lessons when he was 5 years old. *He has never asked a girl out before. *Ross said in an interview that he's a fan of the Auslly relationship and he'd said that he'd want Austin and Ally to get married. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5s-Ii2Y5o0 *Ross and Laura has talked about Auslly and Raura in interviews. Another one is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ux7Sbqb_-Q *Ross Lynch said that he'd date a co-star, even Laura Marano, but, not until the show or movie is over. *Ross is in a band with his siblings and they have reached top 100 on Billboards! Category:Lead Role Category:Actor Category:Austin & Ally Category:Raura Category:Ross Lynch Category:Laura Marano Category:Wiki Category:Wiki Content Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Raura Wiki Category:R5